A Spicy Imp For The Soldier
by Predaliena
Summary: A marine is trying to survive during his mission in Mars City when the forces of hell broke into the base. Ordered to regroup with Bravo team, he travels through the base until he stumbles upon a seductive female imp. And she wants him.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

**Part 21: A Spicy Imp For The Soldier (Doom 3)**

It's been some time already since the portal to Hell was open due to some bizarre experiments, and now legions of nightmarish creatures overwhelmed the entire Mars station. Derek wandered through the dark rooms and hallways with a shotgun in his hands – his most faithful friend and helper in this dangerous game of survival.

How could all of this happen? If he had known about it before, he sure would think ten times before agreeing to come to Mars City. But who could have known? Counselor Swann sure didn't expect to face anything like that. It wasn't the first time he arrived to the station due to some accidents, and now there he was again with a mission to find out what exactly was going on. Derek accompanied him and Jack Campbell who served as a bodyguard for Swann, this being his first day in Mars City as a recruit marine. And so it happened that while on his way to marine HQ where Sergeant Kelly was waiting for him, Derek accidentally overheard Swann's conversation with Dr. Malcolm Betruger, one of the leading scientists. Betruger didn't seem to be concerned about the accidents. Judging by his words, something "extraordinary" was going to happen; and after the creatures broke through, it happened for Derek to overhear another conversation between the two men. What surprised him was that Betruger claimed that nothing was out of control when everything was actually out of control. Pure chaos now reigned in Mars City. So Betruger knew all along that it would happen? It sure seemed that way. From what he heard, Derek was now sure that this mad scientist has planned everything too well. He was with those demons, but how did he even manage to achieve it? That man sure got corrupt by the forces of hell; and as Derek proceeded through the station, Betruger continued to taunt him now and then, telling him that the soldier's journey was futile and that he would die very soon. But it only served as stimulation for the brave marine. Derek sure wasn't going to give this rascal the satisfaction to see him dead, no way. With the help of various destructive weapons that he found on his way, his journey was indeed successful. Betruger and his demons wanted to bring the hell even upon Earth, and Derek traveled through the base with one thought in his mind: he would do his best to show them the true hell.

The deeper he traveled into Mars City, the larger and stronger monsters appeared on his way. He managed to get used to zombies and imps already, but larger ones caused more problems. So far the most problematic ones were Arch-Viles, the pale humanoids that called for backup, making more monsters appear around. He summoned imps or those two-headed things; and although the Arch-Viles might look not so strong or big, Derek already learned that nothing should be judged by appearance. These demons were much stronger than they looked; it wasn't that easy to get rid of them. But it had to be done, as the marine had his orders from Sergeant Kelly – to regroup with Bravo team. Kelly contacted Derek from time to time, directing him to the location of Bravo team. Derek only hoped to reach them in time and that they wouldn't get slaughtered by the demon hordes.

As Derek walked through another large door that led into the next location, Sergeant Kelly contacted him again and claimed that it wasn't far to the place where Bravo team should be. It meant he was moving the right way which made Derek walk faster to his destination. Of course, the journey wasn't going to be easy, but Derek was prepared to it. Zombie security guards, imps, and other smaller creatures tried to stop him in any possible way, but it didn't help much. Derek shot his way through them without mercy. At such moments he thought whether he was turning into a monster himself. Seeing how he killed the hellish creatures made him shiver now and then. Not because he was afraid or something. Fear struck him in the first moment when the demon invasion began, but now he got more or less used to it. He shivered because of what he was capable of. But this was what's called survival. Derek knew that if he wanted to live another day, he had to fight and use anything he could to achieve this goal.

While Derek tried to figure out where exactly he had to go now, the main light suddenly went out, leaving just auxiliary lamps on. Derek swore to himself as it was rather dark now in the room he stepped in, but thanks to those few auxiliary lamps the room was entirely engulfed in darkness. Sure it made things harder to see, but it wasn't as bad as he expected. But situations like this gave the monsters a good opportunity to attack stealthily, darkness being their friend and ally. Derek understood this during his dangerous journey through the base, so now he walked as quiet as possible and listened carefully to every sound.

It was silent for some time and Derek felt himself getting a bit relaxed, but the sudden sound of light footsteps made him tense once again. Lifting his shotgun, he pointed it to the direction of the sound which was total darkness. No matter how much he tried to see something, it was way too dark. Derek held his weapon ready and listened carefully. Judging by the sound of steps, it wasn't an average zombie. Their gait was always limping, so it was something else. At first he suspected it to be another zombie security guard or a commando, but they all wore boots. This thing, whatever it was, seemingly was barefoot. Sorting through all the possible options in his mind, Derek made a conclusion that it was either an imp or an Arch-Vile. So far only these two types of demons walked without hurry and wore no boots or clothes whatsoever. Derek then hid behind a large pile of boxes and waited for the enemy to appear.

And just as the creature stepped out of the darkness, Derek's eyes went wide in surprise. For one he was right: it was an imp. But this particular imp was… female? The soldier rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. And no, his vision didn't deceive him. It was a real female imp and she walked right to the pile of boxes where Derek was hiding, like knowing where exactly his location was.

Realizing that he would be found in any case, Derek jumped back from the approaching imp and pointed his shotgun at her. But she didn't seem to make any attempts to attack him like the others of her kind. On the contrary, her gait looked rather provocative and seductive while she approached the amazed soldier. Derek sure didn't expect that these creatures had sexual dimorphism; and thus he concluded that all the imps he encountered so far were male. The females were different from their male counterparts, first of all with their faces. If the males had lots of small eyes above their large mouths, the faces of the females had more human-like features. Derek noticed her two large eyes that were black as night, a little but sophisticated nose, and a mouth that covered the sharp teeth fully. The males had nothing to cover their teeth, thus exposing the full view of them. They shared the same skin color and abilities, like agility, wall climbing, and fireball throwing; but their bodies had several differences. Derek looked at the monstrous female from head to toes and surprisingly for him, he felt his body temperature slowly rising and a small drop of sweat running down his temple. The female imp had a body that could be called perfect, and even a model would feel envy when seeing such beautiful, slim waist and body shape. And unlike the male imps, she had two round mounds on her chest that looked very much like breasts of a human female; and when more light fell on her form, two dark, almost black nipples became visible. And the way she walked, swaying her hips seductively… Derek couldn't believe that he was getting aroused by a female demon, but that's exactly what was going on.

_It's a trap, it's definitely a trap,_ \- his mind spoke, but his own body betrayed him, reacting completely otherwise. This alluring she-imp created such an effect, and he did his best to resist the temptation to grab those fleshy hips and start banging her as hard as possible. The tightness in his pants was becoming unbearable; and in the moment Derek thought about how much his manhood ached for freedom and touch, he felt her slender hand between his legs. The soldier felt his heart beating frantically in his chest as the she-imp massaged his male part, her touch growing sassier with each passing second. In fact, it looked like she was offering herself to him, and that made him feel pleased. Derek had to admit that before that he had dated a few ladies, but it didn't last long. Each time he had to do through a complicated courtship ritual to seek the favor of the woman. In those moments he thought that women always miss something, always need something additional. And being a young adult at that time, he wasn't ready for long and serious relationship yet. Now, when he grew older, things changed. In his current age he was ready to find a constant partner and create a family. But in this situation family was the last thing he could think about, especially when a rather spicy imp was now offering her gorgeous body to him. Derek didn't fully trust her, knowing where she came from; but at least dared to touch her arm and shoulder with his fingertips, still holding the weapon in his other hand. She reacted on his touch immediately and took his hand in hers, moving it slowly to her chest. Derek swallowed nervously when his palm felt her soft, fleshy mounds; and when he looked into her deep black eyes, the imp nodded, thus encouraging him to touch her sensitive parts. Derek didn't know it, but female imps really loved having their breasts fondled; and when his fingers began massaging one of her voluptuous breast, she closed her eyes and let out a sound that somewhat resembled a moan, but not the one like human females did. She was an inhuman being, a demon, so it was pretty expectable that her sounds would differ from human ones. But no matter what sounds she made, it was clear as a day that she was enjoying every second of his manipulations with her breasts.

The she-imp then closed the distance between them, pressing her whole body to him, and now her hand that was caressing his groin now was replaced by her knee. As her limb rubbed against his crotch in an openly seductive manner, Derek moaned softly as his erection got painfully hard. He couldn't stand this tension anymore and finally dropped the shotgun on the ground and wrapped his arms around the imp's waist. The naked imp beauty felt his bulge rubbing against her skin, so she decided it was time for a little action. She got on her knees and undid his zipper, pulling his pants and boxers down. Revealing the sight of his aroused member, she licked her lips, as what she saw made her mouth water. It wasn't her fist time having sex, as she had mated with the males of her kind and also with some Arch-Viles; but she had never done it with a human being. His member couldn't compare in size with Arch-Vile's male organ or even a male imp's penis, but to her it looked perfect. She opened her mouth, trying not to injure the soft skin with her sharp teeth, and her tongue touched his most sensitive part playfully. Derek let out a moan when her snake-like tongue did a perfectly good job in stimulating his manhood; but as soon as it was replaced with her mouth, he threw his head back with a louder sound. It was a surprise for him that this she-imp was so skilled in giving oral pleasure, and it sure appeared to be a pleasant surprise. As she continued the sweet torture of his member, Derek was finally unable to stand it anymore. Grabbing her head gently from behind, he began thrusting into her mouth, trying not to be too rough. He knew she wasn't a human being and had no idea about her anatomy, but being careful wouldn't do any harm. But in this moment all he wished for was to release the tension that held his body in its tight clutches.

Derek snapped back into reality when his so beautiful imp mate suddenly stopped her mouth work and stood up. The confused marine watched her with frustration and wanted her to continue and help him reach his peak. But she wasn't done with him yet. She pushed on his chest gently, making him sit down on the ground, and then she lowered herself in his lap, positioning herself so that her heated opening was right above him erection. Wasting no time, the imp impaled herself on his member, letting out a screeching sound that indicated nothing but bliss. Derek grabbed her hips to hold her stable, and she put her hands on his shoulder for more convenience. And just as she started to move, Derek felt like a wave of electric shock ran through his entire body. The feeling was many times better than when she pleasured him with her mouth. Now that's what you call a mistress from hell. His arousal only increased from seeing her body swaying and gyrating on his member; and the sight of her bouncing breasts made his mouth water. Derek licked his lips and put both his hands on her fleshy mounds, caressing and massaging them. His fingers pinched and played with her hardened dark nipples, earning an unusual combination of growling and screeching sound that merged with his lustful moans in one passionate cacophony. The she-imp gasped each time his erection slammed into her, hitting the most sensitive spot inside her. Derek now moaned so loud every time her thrust into the body of this beautiful devil, and he already didn't care if someone could hear them. But so far they were alone in this room which was good. No one would disturb them during their steamy copulation that gradually was approaching its final. Derek tried to hold back his release but couldn't; it was already too much for him to bear. Both lovers climaxed together as he shot his entire load into her cavern while his imp mate enjoyed her own orgasm with an ear-piercing squeal. She collapsed on the soldier's chest, and he just wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pressing her close to him. Thus they sat for some time, getting their breath back; and Derek wondered what she was up to now.

Their peace didn't last long though. Silence was broken by gunshots, and it seemed like there was a battle going on somewhere not so far. Derek listened and realized that the noise was coming from the direction he was heading to before he encountered the sultry imp. Was that the Bravo team? It had to be, and Derek had his orders to regroup with them. Now it seemed like they were under attack. The imp tensed as well and in a second she crawled down from the marine's lap and jumped on the wall, disappearing in the darkness. Derek assumed that she went to the location of the battle, most likely to help other demons. He got up and pulled his pants back on. Grabbing the shotgun from the floor, he moved in the direction of the noise. If it really was Bravo team, he had to hurry and meet up with them; otherwise Sarge sure would be mad.

Even if he didn't manage to meet up with the Bravo team, he had to move on. If he gets out of this mess alive, he sure will have things to remember for his entire life. And the first among them would be his mistress from hell. Maybe he would encounter her again while traveling through the Mars base, but if she tries to attack him, he would have to shoot her just like any other demon. Derek felt sad when thinking about it, but if he wanted to live, he had to do it.

He had to survive after all.


End file.
